


Huwag

by thisisashittyusername



Category: El Nolibusterismo, Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: 'but i like you', 'so explain', 'so ill try to understand for you', Damn, M/M, STG, THATS WHY HE FUCKIN JUMPS INTO THE WATER DAMMIT, THIS IS TAGALOG, bakit walang sex scene sa noli, before ikwento ni elias yung fambam niya, bruh, considering i just paraphrased that one scene in the book, do u feel this, elibarra is love elibarra is life, ganyan, he wanted to understand elias kasi ayaw niyang mawalan ng tiwala si elias sa kanya, i fuckin feel it, if u dont see the subtext of 'dont lose faith in me' in ibarras dialogue, its basically 'elias i dont get u', kung san nagpipikunan sila sa opinyon nila, medyo formal, pero wala ring sex scene dito so, read the book, so deep tagalog, someone write some saving grace in the form of porn pls, tHANK U, that was so fucking canon, then elias is like 'i believe in you', then we cant be friend, woah okay
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisashittyusername/pseuds/thisisashittyusername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Huwag kang mawalan ng tiwala sa akin.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Tumango si Elias.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huwag

**Author's Note:**

> This is me, trying not to deviate from the canon-ness of Elias and Ibarra's relationship. So this is what we get, basically. Paraphrased parts of Noli + some added homo sprinkles on top. Wow.
> 
> This is in Tagalog, by the way. And I suck at Tagalog. So I apologize for any inconvenience in advance. 
> 
> And please. COMMENT. I feed on your comments. :B

Hininto ni Elias ang kanyang pagsasagwan. Tinitigan niya si Ibarra.

Kanina pa nila pinag-uusapan ang dalawang panig ng kanilang magkatutol na pilosopiya ukol sa pagkamit ng kalayaan, at kung aaminin ay napapagod na si Elias sa kakanood kay Ibarra na magalit bunga lamang ng mga salitang sinasagot niya sa binata. Dinala niya ang kanyang tingin sa nagniningning na katubigang uminat hanggang sa mga bundok sa kagiliran.

“Nagkakaroon tuloy ako ng pag-aalinlangan sa sarili kong paninindigan, Señor.” matapat niyang binulong sa illustrado. “Baka totoo nga’t mali kami... Kaming mga sawimpalad.”

Nagkasalubong ang kanilang mga titig. Hindi ito binitawan ni Ibarra, kaya naman ay patuloy rin si Elias sa pagtingin.

“Nais kong maipabatid sa kanila na higit pa sigurong makatutulong ang paglipat nila sa Diyos at sa sarili nilang kakayahan ang pananalig na minsa’y naging sa tao.”

_Na minsa’y naging sa’yo rin, Ginoo._

Nararamdaman na tuloy ni Elias ang bumubuong mga luha sa kanyang mata. _At akala ko pa nama’y…_

Umubo siya upang ayusin ang para bang nakakasakal na pakiramdam sa kanyang lalamunan. Tumingin siya sa ibang direksyon at tinuloy ang pagdydyalogo. “Salamat po ulit sa inyong pagsama sa akin. Sabihin ninyo na lang po kung saan ninyo gustong magpahatid.”

Ilang segundong katahimikan ang lumipas. Rinig bigla ang buntong-hiningang nanggaling sa kausap.

“Elias…” simula ni Ibarra. Napatingin ang bangkero sa mahinhin nitong boses, na parang kanina lama’y halos makabasag na ng salamin sa lakas nito. “Napakasakit mong magsalita. Ang iyong mga sinasabi ay para bang mga pirasong bala na patuloy na bumabakli sa aking puso. Ikaw tuloy ay nagdudulot na rin ng pag-aalinlangan sa sarili kong kinatatayuan...”

Pinanood ni Elias ang pagtingin ni Ibarra sa sahig ng munting bangka, na tila’y naguguluhan na sa pag-iisip.

“-Ngunit ano ang magagawa ko?” tuloy niya. “Hindi ako katulad mo, kaibigan. Hindi ako katulad mong lumaki kasama ang mga kababayan. Ako’y nagsanay sa Europa ng pitong taon; ang buong kabataan ko ay doon lamang nakasentro. Ang opinyon ko ay hindi ko naman tunay na opinyon, kundi mga binatay lamang sa aking mga nabasa. Wala akong alam sa kabuuan. Ang mga tago ay mananatiling tago sa akin.”

Tinaas ni Ibarra ang kanyang ulo, at nagkatitigan na naman sila ni Elias.

“Ngunit… huwag mo sanang pagdudahan ang pagmamahal ko sa bayan. Hindi ito dahil lamang sa mga tinuro sa akin ng aking ama. Ito’y dahil ang nanay ko ay isa rin namang _indio_ , at utang ko sa aking pinanggalingan ang itong mga alaala’t kalagyan na mayroon ako ngayon.”

Sumimangot ang bangkero’t humarap sa ibang direksyon. “At utang ko sa kanya ang aking mga kasawian.”

“Oo, nauunawaan kong nagtiis ka, Elias. Nauunawaan kong madilim para sa iyo ang hinaharap.” Ngumiting malungkot si Ibarra. Bumuntung-hininga ulit ang nagugulumihanang binata. Pinatong niya ang kanyang ulo sa dalawa niyang bukas na kamay.

“Kung naintindihan ko lang sana ang nagdala sa iyo sa daang ito… Kung nalaman ko lamang ang iyong mga karanasan… Elias… ”

At kahit hindi na ipagpatuloy ni Ibarra ay nabatid na rin naman ng bangkero ang nais nitong sabihin:

 

_Huwag kang mawalan ng tiwala sa akin._

 

Tumango si Elias. “Kung gayo’y pahintulutan ninyong ikwento ko ang mapait na nakaraan ng aking angkan…”

 

* * *

 

“Padating na ang patrulya.” balisang bulong ni Elias kay Ibarra. “Humiga ka, Señor, at tatakpan kita.”

Sumunod sa utos ang hindi nakaimik na binata. Matapos ang ilang sandali, narinig niyang muli ang tinig ni Elias. “Hinaharang nila ang pampang...”

Nang may pagmamadali ay iniba niya ang direksyon ng kanyang bangka. Ramdam niya ang dugong lumisan sa kanyang mukha nang makitang sinundan sila ng patrulya; mas lalo nang tawagin sila nito.

 _Huli na kami._ Naririnig niya ang malalim na paghinga ni Ibarra sa ilalim niya. Lumunok si Elias.

_Huwag kayong maabala, Ginoo. Poprotektahan ko kayo hanggang sa aking makakaya._

Binilisan niya ang galaw ng bangka. Napansin niyang bumilis rin ang humahabol sa kanila.

 

Wala nang maisip pa si Elias na kalabasan nito.

“Marunong naman po kayong mamangka?” tanong niya sa lalaking balot sa sako’t bayong.

“Oo. Elias- anong-” halos mapaupo si Ibarra sa pagkakahiga nang mahulaan na ang sasabihin ni Elias.

“Kailangan kong tumalon sa tubig. Ililigaw ko sila, Ginoo, palayo sa iyo”, at nang makita ang takot at desperasyon na bumakas sa mga mata ni Ibarra ay kaagad naman niyang dinagdag ng walang pagmamalabis, “Mahusay akong lumangoy, kaya’t huwag na kayong maabala pa, Señor- Kaya niyo ito-”

“Elias, _‘wag kang aalis_ -” putol ni Ibarra, na biglang humatak sa bisig ng piloto. “ _Hindi mo kailangangang umalis- lalabanan natin sila, dito ka lang- Elias-”_

“Upang mabaril lamang tayong parang mga ibon? Wala tayong armas na dala.” Tinignan ni Elias ang malayong bangka, na tila nagtatansiya ng layo. Biglang hinatak at tinanggal niya ang suot na kamiseta. “Sayang lang.”

“Magkita tayo, Ginoo, sa puntod ng iyong lolo sa Noche Buena.” Tuloy ni Elias, na ngayo’y naka-pokus na sa nakahigang lalaki. “Iligtas ninyo ang inyong sarili.”

Pumorma ang piloto na tumalon palabas ng bangka.

“At ikaw?” pahabol na tanong ni Ibarra, na may bahid na pagkasindak. Nakita ni Elias ang mabagal na paggapang ng luha pababa ng kanyang pisngi.

Dahan-dahang hinawakan ni Elias ang kamay ni Ibarra. Ngumiting malungkot ang bangkero. “Maraming beses na akong sinagip ng Diyos mula sa panganib.” Hirap siyang bumitaw dahil sa mahigpit na kapit ni Ibarra.

“ _May paraan pang iba maliban dito; dumito ka’t pag-isipan natin-”_

Sumisigaw na si Ibarra, ngunit gawa na ang isip ni Elias.

 

_Para sa ikabubuti ng ating bansa… Ipagkakatiwala ko ito sa iyo…_

_Naniniwala ako sa iyo, Ginoo._

 

Handang tumalon na, mabilis siyang tumingin muli kay Ibarra. Pinanood niyang tumulo ang mga luha mula sa mata ng illustrado.

Naggunita niyang bigla ang mala-tinging pahayag ng binata noon: _Wag kang mawalan ng tiwala sa akin._

Huminga siya ng malalim. _Hindi ko kailanman makakayang magawa ‘yan._

 

“Elias- _Elias, pag-isipan mo munang mabuti ito- Elias!”_

 

Tumalon siya sa tubig.


End file.
